Clyde Wyncham Jr. (Earth-807128)
| CurrentAlias = Marquis of Death | Aliases = The Master, Doom's Master | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Former master of Doctor Doom | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-807128 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'8" | Weight = 76 lbs | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = No lips, Cadaverous appearance | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Destroyer of worlds | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Tommy Lee Edwards | First = Fantastic Four #562 | Death = Fantastic Four #569 | HistoryText = The past history of Clyde Wyncham, Jr. mirrored that of his Earth-1219 counterpart up until one day without any warning Area 87 came under attack from several of Reed Richards' greatest enemies, all of whom sought to kill Clyde. In their arrogance, Clyde was freed with his mind fully restored. With but a thought Clyde killed all of the villains around him and, by doing so, his appetite for slaughter awakened. Dedicating a billion years of his immortal life to learning how to master both Time and Space, Clyde eventually became the Marquis of Death. As the Marquis of Death, he traveled across the Multiverse wiping out every single universe he came into contact with. At one point, the Marquis of Death arrived on Earth-616 and met a young man named Victor von Doom. Seeing potential within Doom, the Marquis of Death took young Victor as his apprentice and taught him everything he knew. After he had finished training Doom, the Marquis of Death departed Earth-616 to continue his omnicidal sojourn for another two decades, during which time he gained yet another apprentice. After arriving in a universe where Mister Fantastic and the Human Torch were married, the Marquis of Death and his apprentice would kill everyone on Earth before causing the sun to go supernova, destroying the Earth. Afterwards, the Marquis of Death and his apprentice arrived on Earth-616, where a celebration awaited them prepared by Doom. After being asked by Doom about what he thought of his achievements, the Marquis expressed his disappointment with Doom's many failures and defeats at the hands of the Fantastic Four and viciously attacked him. During the fight, the Marquis and his apprentice created an illusion in which Doom, allied with nearly every hero and villain on Earth, managed to defeat them by imprisoning them in the "Omega Box". For the next five years following their imprisonment, Doom led the world into a new golden age and was married to the Invisible Woman, with whom he was expecting a child. When Sue asked him if he was finally happy, Doom responded that he had never been happier. It was then that "Sue" revealed herself to be the apprentice. The Marquis then stepped out of the Omega Box and revealed to Doom that less than five seconds had actually passed. The Marquis then explained to Doom that by showing him the "perfect life" would make his defeat much more painful. The Marquis then sent out a massive blast of energy, wiping out Latveria's entire capital city and the rest of the country. The Marquis then turned Doom's heart into stone and his blood into acid and had his apprentice to open a time-rift into the Pliocene Age, where he tossed the dying Doom into a primordial ocean, where he appeared to have been consumed by a Megalodon. After the Marquis reflected on his first meeting with Doom, his apprentice suggested that they restored Doom's honor by initiating "The Slaughter". However, the Marquis decided otherwise and, having placed the tattered remnants of Doom's mask on his own face, decided to restore Doom's honor by rectifying all of his mistakes, starting with the Fantastic Four. Traveling to the Baxter Building, the Marquis and his apprentice launched an attack on the Fantastic Four. However, the Marquis decided to torture them first prior to killing them, such as forcing Ben Grimm to watch helplessly as the Marquis killed his Aunt Petunia and showing Johnny Storm every version of Susan Storm that he had ever killed. The Marquis then put Reed Richards through a number of trials. He promised to spare Reed and his world if he killed his son Franklin. After Reed refused, the Marquis suggested that he then kill Ben Grimm, which Reed also refused to do. The Marquis then told Reed his origin and offered him the opportunity to kill the comatose Clyde Wyncham before he awakened to become the Marquis of Death. Reed refused once again, saying that the comatose Clyde was innocent of the Marquis' crimes. The Marquis then sent Reed back to the Baxter Building where he and the other members of the Fantastic Four were attacked by alternate versions of themselves from all across the Multiverse, who the Marquis gave the choice of saving their worlds by destroying this version of Reed. During the fight, the Thing traveled to Area 87 and released Clyde in order to pit him against his corrupted future self. Clyde was defeated by the Marquis but not before the Marquis had been severely weakened to the point that he could no longer fight back against his adversaries. It was then that his apprentice revealed himself to be Victor von Doom, having survived his apparent death because of his intense hatred and spent the last several million years mastering the Black Arts as well as many other God-like abilities, transforming his body until not even a molecule remained that could betray his identity to the Marquis when he became his apprentice in preparation for the day when he could finally get revenge on him. Upon learning who his "new" apprentice actually was, the Marquis praised Doom but Doom told him to be silent and then swiftly ended his life. | Powers = Reality Warping: The Marquis was powerful on a multi-universal scale. He was able to travel between parallel universes, effortlessly destroy just about everything, including entire realities, and even use or create high abstract or higher-dimensional entities (stated to vastly overshadow Galactus as if he was less than an insect) as puppet chess pieces during confrontations. Even beings on the level of Eternity were easily under his control. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marvel_1985 | Links = http://www.comicvine.com/the-marquis-of-death/29-59172/ }} Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Telekinesis Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleporters Category:Immortals Category:Illusionists Category:Energy Projection Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Time/Reality Travelers) Category:Interdimensional Travelers